The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Heuchera and given the cultivar name of ‘Cajun Fire’. Heuchera is in the family Saxifragaceae. Heuchera ‘Cajun Fire’ originated from a cross between Heuchera 1059-3, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as the seed parent, and Heuchera 1059-4, a proprietary non-commercial hybrid, as, as the pollen parent.
Compared to the seed parent and pollen parents, the new cultivar has red to very dark brown leaves rather than dark to khaki leaves and it has almost no veil on the leaf rather than an obvious veil.
Compared to Heuchera ‘Sparkling Burgundy’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,208, the new cultivar has darker leaves, with the spring leaves more red rather than purple in color, darker veins, and whiter flowers.
This new Heuchera is uniquely distinguished by:                1. medium, jagged edged leaves,        2. red spring to very dark summer through winter leaf color,        3. creamy white flowers on short dark stalks,        4. medium, mounding habit,        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (tip cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by cuttings and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may change with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.